The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices—due to their compact design and light weight—a staple in today's marketplace. Mobile devices such as tablet personal computers and smartphones involve advance computing functionality and are utilized for multiples tasks such as email, internet surfing, gaming, and media capture/playback. During these times, user's often place their device on a normal operating surface for easier operation or viewing.